The sound of death
by CourtVal
Summary: A one shot. Casey hates hospitals and the sound of beeping, because death always follows. Derek is dying and Casey reflects.DASEY.


Beeping, the noise she had grown accustomed to hating, death was soon to follow it. Casey sat in a pale room, aligned with peeling wall paper and calming portraits. The room smelled of vomit, illness, and rotting food. Beeping…she looked over at the body that lay so still, her eyes tearing up. She continued to stroke Derek's soft hair while whispering sweet things to his unconscious form.

"Derek…" She whispered, letting her lips linger over his cold cheek, "You can't leave us now. We all love you."

She smiled sadly, letting her swollen eyes close. The memories of her and Derek came flooding back, and so did her tears. She held his hand as tightly as she could seeing as her energy was long gone.

* * *

_The noise was driving Casey insane. She pounded relentlessly on the thin wall between her and her step brother. She could feel the smirk pouring off his face now, and he only turned the music louder. The banging continued until Casey was completely fed up. She stood, knocking her chair to the floor with a bang and opened her door with a resounding smash. Derek opened his door to a fuming Casey._

"_Ah, Klutzilla, what do you want?" Derek asked, letting the corners of his mouth twist upwards._

"_You are such an arrogant, smug, annoying jerk, Venturi." Derek placed a mocking hand over his chest._

"_Ouch, a little harsh, Case. You know you love me." She couldn't deny it any longer and closed the space between them. Derek wasn't one to protest, he only deepened the kiss, stroking the side of her face._

"_You're right," she said, finally coming up for air. She placed her forehead against his, "I do love you."_

* * *

Casey looked up at the walls again, trying to shift her attention away from Derek. The heart monitor kept beeping, each beep making her more nervous than before. She felt slight pressure on the hand that was holding Derek's, her heart leapt as she saw his eyelids twitch. Casey nervously reached over his head and pressed the button signaling for a nurse to come in.

She heard the door open and she whipped her head towards it. She smiled gently at the older woman who came through.

"Ello dear," she said in a thick accent, "you rang?" Casey nodded, explaining his sudden movements. She checked him over and nodded, but Casey couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"He could pull through, but the chances are still slim, dear." she explained, "His chances are still 20 survival" Casey's heart dropped in her chest, but she still nodded in understanding and thanked the nurse. Derek's eyelids continued to flicker, and Casey's hopes still soared.

An hour later, she felt more pressure on her hand. Casey looked and saw Derek struggle to open his eyes. Her breath was caught in her throat as his eyes finally opened and focused on her, he smiled.

"Casey, what happened?" he asked, drifting in and out of consciousness, Casey frowned.

"You were hit by a drunk driver, head on. How are you feeling?" Derek laughed coldly.

"Like shit, like I'm going to die any minute." Casey frowned, realization dawning upon her, "I'm glad you're here, babe." He kissed her gently; she savored the kiss, knowing it could be their last.

Derek lost his strength, and the monitor began beeping like Casey had never seen. Her eyes flooded with a new batch of tears as she looked at her love, "Derek, no…don't go" He opened his eyes slightly, stroking her face.

"Casey, I love you," he said wiping her tears with his thumb, "I want you to go out there and find someone, alright? I want you to be happy." Casey let out a pitiful cry.

"Derek, you're the only one for me, I can't let you go. I can't be with anyone else. You're the definition of perfection, and I just can't lose you. God damn, Derek, I love you so much." She pressed her lips to his knowing this was it, the end. She felt the pressure drain from his lips and saw his chest stop rising and falling.

Casey's cries were loud now; she buried her head in his chest. "Oh my god, this can't be happening." she expected Derek to pop up any second laughing…but it wouldn't happen. She leaned over and placed on last kiss on his forehead.

"Goodbye, Derek. I'll always love you and no one else." She once again pushed the button above his bed, this time more forcefully.

Beeping, the sound of a horn, a child's game, and even an answering machine. But for Casey, it was the sound of death.


End file.
